The Next Tuxedo Mask
by MikariStar
Summary: What if Rini had a younger brother who was sent into the past? The story of the next Tuxedo Mask begins!


What if Rini had a younger brother who was sent into the past? The story of the next Tuxedo Mask begins!

The Next Tuxedo Mask: Arrival

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked along the city streets with a gray cat in his arms. He was a tourist some would conclude, as he seemed to be fascinated by the scenery that the locals looked at every day. "The past is so different." By the time he was born, Crystal Tokyo was already long since established and he was used to that scenery.

"Don't forget that we're here on a mission" Diana reminded him. She was an adult cat and looked a lot like her mother Luna.

"I know, it's an important mission and that's why I have to survive with old videogames for a while." The boy's name was Endymion named after his father. It was only fair since his older sister was named after their mother.

Diana sighed. Her mother had been right when she said 'Now you'll know how I used to feel.'

"Where are we going first?" Endymion inquired. Random passer bys gave him odd looks because he was talking to his cat, but none noticed the cat replied, perhaps because they were not listening for a possible answer.

"Cherry Hill Temple, the sailor scouts of the past often meet there. We need to tell them about the situation in the future and about the way it could affect the past. We need to make sure we all work together to keep history from changing," Diana explained.

"Even if it's a change in itself that I'm here? How ironic," Endymion mused.

"It can't be helped, it's best to have small changes than big ones," Diana nodded.

xoxox xox xoxox

They quickly made their way to Cherry Hill Temple, so far so good. But the next generation of Tuxedo Mask was not without his 'Serena heritage' as Rei called it. Endymion looked up the stairs. No problem, he stepped in and waited, then realized they were not going to move like in the future and started climbing. "You have got to be kidding me, where's the elevator?"

"There is no elevator, you're getting the entire past experience," Diana chuckled.

"I thought elevators and automatic stairs already existed in this time, how strange," Endymion commented.

"They do exist, but are not commonly used outside like in the future," Diana clarified.

To Endymion's surprise, Rei was already waiting there, she must have sensed something. "Aunt Rei?"

"You can't call her aunt Rei, she doesn't know you!" Diana hissed.

"Oh, right, sorry, just Rei then," Endymion corrected himself.

Diana shook her head hopelessly. "You must be wondering how we know you."

"No, it's fine, you're Diana's future self and you're Serena's son, right?" They nodded in response, surprised that Rei recognized them. "I foresaw your arrival. I'm guessing you must be here about something very important that must be discussed right away. Maybe now I'll be able to make sense of the strange readings I'm been getting."

"Rei, your friends are waiting for you in the fire room!" Her grandfather called.

"I'll tell them you're here," Rei went to meet the other sailor scouts.

While Rei was gone, Endymion observed how peaceful this place was and tried to take a nap in front of the temple, using Diana as a pillow.

"I'll go with Rei and give everyone the update on the situation of the future," Diana escaped being a pillow and left after Rei.

"Great my pillow's gone," Endymion lifted his head and when he set it back down again, there was something there. His eyes were closed but he assumed Diana or Rei returned with a pillow before leaving again, but they had not returned. "Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me moon boy?" That voice did not belong to Rei or Diana.

Endymion opened his eyes to find he was accidentally resting his head on the lap of the enemy. That girl worked for the Dark Moon and was best friends, or so they said, with the daughter of Diamond and Nehellenia, a white haired girl with ice blue eyes, but nothing else was known about her. Her hair tied in a ponytail was as dark as the night, just as dark as her eyes, contrasting with the pale skin that denoted the black moon on her forehead. It was a symbol that she had been officially 'adopted' into the family of the Dark Moon.

"You..." He didn't move, she didn't seem like she was going to attack. With the little knowledge he had about her, he knew she was powerful, but only fought in self defense.

"I came to warn you moon boy," the mysterious girl, whose name was yet to be revealed, spoke icily.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile in the fire reading room, Diana was updating Rei, Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna and Artemis on the situation in the future. "There are three main powers in the future, Crystal Tokyo, the Dark Moon and the Negaverse. Somehow, queen Beryl has managed to return and is causing more trouble than ever before. Diamond and Nehellenia are the rulers of the Dark Moon, though they're not officially our enemies at the moment, they're not acting as our allies either. We suspect that they intend to let Crystal Tokyo and the Negaverse have an all out war, so that the Dark Moon can take over when both sides are weakened. The war in the future is already taking place with devastating results. Rei's fire reading revealed that minions of the Negaverse from the future had made their way into the era in which small lady visited the past. They intend to destroy the sailor scouts of the past, and therefore those who are their descendants, here before they become as powerful as in the future. Things are not looking good in the future, it seems that something is blocking out the power of the silver crystal. Most of the sailor scouts are needed in the future, which is why we could only send Endymion to the past, but he should be able to handle it."

"Endymion? You mean Darien's future self is here?" Serena's interest grew and she snapped awake after having been dozing off during the explanation.

"No, I mean the other Endymion, shall we call him Mini-End like in the future?" There was mischievous glow in Diana's eyes. "Though he claims he's too old to be called mini, but for the sake of being clear..."

"It's alright, Endymion will do. We'll just call Darien, Darien. But why do they have the same name and what's his connection to the future?" Serena asked. Everyone gave her an obvious look. "What? Am I missing something here?"

"You still haven't made the connection in that meatball head of yours?" Rei shook her head in disbelief.

"What connection? Where?" Serene held her head in frustrated confusion. If only they would stop speaking to her in riddles.

"He's your son," the other four sailors and three cats responded in a chorus.

"Really? Rini has a brother? Did you hear that Rini? Hey, where's Rini?" Serena looking around for the pink haired girl, who was there not too long ago, just before Rei and Diana arrived.

"I'm pretty sure she's still in the temple and the younger Diana must be with her," Rei guessed.

At that moment Darien arrived. "Darien we're having a baby!" Serena squealed.

He paused and analyzed her words until it sunk in. "You mean Rini in the future? We already knew about that."

"Did you know Rini has a brother?" Serena cheered.

There was another child besides Rini? A boy? "That I didn't know," Darien was suddenly curious on the topic. He pictured a little Tuxedo Mask that would be to him as Sailor Mini Moon was to Sailor Moon. "Did she tell you today?" Then he noticed the gray cat with the crescent moon that was too grown up to be Diana the kitten. "Who's this?"

"I'm Diana of the future, the far future I mean," Diana replied. "The Rini that is in this era now doesn't know about her brother. He has not been born yet in her time." The story of the three powers from the future was repeated for Darien to make sure he was updated in all of it too.

"Wow, a future that far away... I wonder if I've already found my dream man by then," Lita sighed.

"I wonder if I've already become a star by then," Mina wondered. A sweat drop appeared in the heads of all the others present except for those two.

"We're not supposed to reveal too much about the future. You already know a lot. The Negaverse isn't as powerful here as in the future, so even if the monsters are from the future, they won't be able to use their full power, thus one from the future should be able to handle things here," Diana explained.

"But why not just leave the past to us and let Endymion help out in the future where he's needed the most?" Rei asked.

"The reason we brought Endymion here is because the monsters of the future, even if they are not at full power, surpass the power of the sailors of the past. However, one from the future can beat a monster like that easily, since they're not even at full power here and Endymion is used to the battles of the future," Diana elaborated.

"Then we'll have to increase our power too," Amy concluded.

"Yes, maybe if you become more powerful in the past, it will have an effect in the future, making your future selves more powerful. Since Endymion as Tuxedo Mask or Mini-Tux as we used to call him, is already at the level required to fight the monsters in the future, he's here to make sure the monsters don't win until the sailors of the past increase their power enough to fight them," Diana agreed.

"What about Sailor Pluto? I thought she would try to stop monsters from the future that try to reach the past," Darien inquired.

"She's keeping all time travel sealed as we speak. Only the Time Keys Rini and Endymion have will work, they're both technically the same item. However, there was a weak point in the barrier and this era was it. That's why the evil forces of the future were able to slip by into this time. Right now, there's nothing Sailor Pluto can do except keep the barrier up as it is, in full power. It's better to know where the monsters will go, than to have them pop out in random eras. Though the way to this time is still open for them, it's only one era so we'll know where to find them. The reason why the weak point occurred here is because of the high energy in the atmosphere in this time and the comet that will pass near Earth soon. We need to completely seal Pluto's barrier before that comet comes or it will shatter completely, it's already strained as it is. If that happens, it will be big trouble, because we won't know where the monsters will appear and they could mess up history in ways that could erase our very existence before we even have a change to find them." As Diana informed, the situation was critical.

xoxox xox xoxox

Endymion had been talking to the girl from the Dark Moon. "You came to warn me? About what?"

"Crystal Tokyo is destined to fall. I was sent by princess Dilenia of the Dark Moon to offer you to join us."

"You already know the answer," Endymion replied.

"I though so," she got up and Endymion's head hit the floor.

"Ow! You didn't have to get up so suddenly!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Pathetic..." She shook her head and he glared. "Choco come here," a brown cat with violet eyes and a Dark Moon symbol in his forehead jumped out of hiding.

"You called?" The cat approached.

"Bring the choco ball," the girl requested.

The cat jumped and spun around in mid air. Swirls of magical dark light spun where he had, and ball similar to Rini's Luna-P appeared.

"This is the choco ball. It will follow you and protect you. It is much more advanced than your sister's toy and much more powerful," the girl explained.

"I don't want it," Endymion wasn't about to accept a suspicious gift from the Dark Moon.

"It's from princess Dilenia, daughter of King Diamond and Queen Nehellenia, be grateful and accept it and if you don't, too bad because it will follow you anyway. By the way my name is Nix. Till next time, let's go Choco," Nix of the Black Moon started to walk away.

"If you don't mind, I'll stick around for a bit," Choco requested. "I want to see how Di-chan is doing."

"If you must, but I doubt you'll be successful," Nix didn't seem to mind too much either way.

"It doesn't matter; I just want to see her. I won't pester her too much. You can come pick me up later, or I'll just catch a ride with Di-chan when she goes back to the future with moon boy." Without another word, Choco ran off.

"Suit yourself." Nix disappeared into thin air.

Endymion tried to follow but tripped "Ow! If Rei was here, she would say something about Serena heritage right about now whatever that means." He wasn't even sure how Nix got to the past. Other than the weakness in Sailor Pluto's barrier and the Door of Time, the Time Keys were the only method of time travel. Unless she forced her way through the portal the Negaverse had made in the barrier's weakness. The cat wouldn't be able to fight the guards alone, so he was stuck, though willingly, in the past until Nix escorted him to the future or until he could return with Endymion and Diana.

xoxox xox xoxox

While Diana and the sailors discussed possible strategies and Choco snuck around the temple, Rini was feeling rather bored. She was so bored that she occupied herself by helping Chad rake leaves, only so she could jump on them afterwards. After a while of that, she decided it was time to do something else, maybe annoy Serena. She had been distracted by the leaves and didn't notice Darien had already arrived. He said he was going to be a little late, but not that late, so Rini wondered if he passed by and she missed him.

Followed by little Diana, Rini went to look for the others and found a boy that felt somehow familiar, yet she was sure she never met him before. There was a floating cat ball too, except it was brown currently facing away from her so she didn't see the symbol on its forehead. "Who are you?"

"Diana didn't say you would be younger then me in this era." Endymion was surprised. He recognized Rini, but was used to seeing her as the older sister.

xoxox xox xoxox

Nix had made her way through the portal controlled by the Negaverse and returned to the future. No one stood in her way that time as they did when she came, they knew it was useless. Though she was originally human, she was quite powerful now. Her spirit's energy flowed in a special way that gave her that power. More and more people like her were starting to emerge, as if the human race was finally starting to show their true power, to evolve. Everyone's power was as different as their personalities.

That girl was taken by the Dark Moon to serve as the princess' protector, even if Dilenia surpassed her in power by far. She was a princess, so she was not to be bothered with battle unless needed, that is what minions are for. Nix was given a life of luxury in the Dark Moon palace. That was to build her loyalty, she knew she wouldn't have such an easy life without the Dark Moon, she believed to be in debt to them and wanted to keep her lifestyle, so she followed all the orders from the princess.

Dilenia had a crush on Endymion, the son of Neo Queen Serenity and that slowed her parents' progress conquering Crystal Tokyo. The spoiled princess would try her best to win his trust with lies and delay attacks on Crystal Tokyo to create a chance to see him again. He always saw through her tricks.

"Your highness," Nix entered Dilenia's room, having returned to the Dark Moon palace, the door was open and she was told to report right away upon her return to the future, or present from her perspective.

"What did he say?" The second Nix made her presence known, Dilenia stated her question.

"He doesn't want to join," Nix answered.

"Stubborn prince, no matter, he'll join soon enough." Dilenia sounded confident and arrogant. "Let's not forget we have the power to block the Silver Crystal and it's all thanks to that winged boy. You may go now Nix."

Nix vowed and left the room. Her footsteps echoed in the dark empty palace. Not many guards were needed that deep into the palace.

xoxox xox xoxox

Nix made her way to the basement. There she found the young man with the rainbow wings, captured and brainwashed. He had more power than he realized; enough to block even the power of the Silver Crystal by amplifying the power of the Dark Crystal the Black Moon created. 'He was heartbroken because she chose to be with Helios, that's why he was so easy to capture... Peruru. He never understood that from the beginning the pink haired princess only wanted to be his friend.' She went to see him sometimes, to stare at the emptiness reflected in his eyes, then she left and went back to her duties, she was Nix of the Dark Moon and her loyalty was absolute.

End?

Disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon. Nix, Choco, Dilenia and Endymion II are OCs I made for this story.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
